


Just The Beginning

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Sneaking Around, Sneaking In, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: You sneak your new friend Oscar into your room
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally got deleted!  
> Leave a request!

You glance at the clock on your nightstand before getting up and pacing around your room anxiously. You’ve been talking to this older boy at school named Oscar for a few days now. Of course you knew the rumors that he was a gangbanger were true but you couldn’t help but be instantly attracted to him. He had came up to you in the hallway in between periods and managed to give you his phone number with ease, you guys secretly talking on the phone every night when you were suppose to be asleep. Talking turning into hanging out during lunch and sometimes after school at the park. Your parents would be so upset if they knew what you have been up to, so you don’t even want to imagine what they would do if you got caught sneaking him into their home. You make sure your bedroom door is locked and turn your stereo on just enough to block out any noise the two of you would possibly make. You didn’t have a cell phone,the house phone being your only form of communication so you didn’t know what time he would actually show up since you told him not to call after 9pm. You tidy up your room a bit more to kill time and also to ease your mind before you go look over at yourself in the full length mirror. Obviously you couldn’t dress up since you would just be chilling in your room but you wanted to at least put in some effort. You had settled on a pair of white sleep shorts paired with a cropped grey hoodie. You had your in a loose messy braid and no make up since you had just gotten out of the shower a bit earlier. A small knock on your window grabs your attention and you feel your heart beat faster as you rush over. Oscar is standing on the other side with a grin plastered on his face motioning with his hands to open up. With shaky hands you undo the lock and try your best to be quiet as you push it up. Oscar grabs the sill and jumps in with ease as you take a step back to watch him. He leaves the window cracked a bit before he turns to face you.

“Hi.” You say shyly and offer a small wave, Oscar looking around your room.

“Hey Y/N. Nice room, it’s very you.” He chuckles as he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck. This was the first time he’s ever been in another girls room that he actually liked. Sure he had a few girls in his own room before but this was different. You were different and he could see himself claiming you if you allowed him.

“Oh thanks I did it myself I guess, um do you want to sit?” You offer awkwardly as you side step for him to be able to sit on the bed if he wanted. You internally groan at your lame response as you sit on the edge of the bed and look down at the floor, digging your now dried painted toes into the carpet. The bed sinks in next to you and you feel Oscar’s side against yours, followed by his rough hand on your knee.

“Aye, you don’t have to be shy Ma. Not with me, okay?” He says seriously, your face heating up at both the touch and nickname,”Just act like we’re on the phone or at the park. It’s the same thing...just talk my ear off like you would any other time.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being so weird.” You admit as you play with your fingers, slowly looking up to meet his gaze. That’s when you take notice of the new ink tattooed on his neck. You tilt your head to get a better look and admire it,”Did it hurt?” You ask curiously.

“Nah. It wasn’t so bad.” He says with a shake of his head,”Do you like it?” 

“Yeah it’s good work. I’m scared of needles though so I doubt I’ll ever get one.” You inform him,”Do you plan on getting any more?” 

“Yeah, probably.” He says quickly as if this was something he’s already thought about. 

You’re about to respond when you hear your name being called by your mom. You gasp and bring your hand up to cover Oscar’s mouth,”Yes?!” You shout out nervously.

“Y/N turn your light off and get to bed, you know we have to go to your grandmas in the morning!” She reminds through the door.

“Yes mam, I was just about to! I was heading to bed right now, good night!” You reply.

“Good night baby! And don’t forget to turn that stereo of your’s off. You’re going to run up the light bill.” She calls out, the sound of departing footsteps making you sigh in relief. Out of instinct you pull your hand back in shock when you feel something glide across your palm. That something being Oscar’s tongue. 

“Ew!” You whisper shout and frantically wipe your hand on the front of his shirt,”That’s so nasty.” You declare trying to be serious, but it was hard when he had a stupid goofy grin on his face,”Don’t do that again.” You giggle, lightly shoving him as you stand up to turn the light off. The moon light and large candle on your dresser dimly lighting the room. 

“You put something against my mouth, it’s a natural instinct to lick ma.” He says with a shrug as you move to stand in front of him.

“You can’t say stuff like that.” You laugh as you place both hands on either side of his shoulders,”These are nice.” You compliment as you brush the diamond studs that sat in his ear. 

He places his hands on your waist and pulls him self up, towering over you,”Yeah? Wasn’t easy to get them. Had to save up for two months. Who knows? Maybe I’ll get you a pair.” 

You roll your eyes and swat his chest,”Stop. I wouldn’t let you do that. Ever.” You say seriously.

“Why not? If you’re my girl then I have the right to spoil you.” 

“Well who said I was your girl?” You retort playfully. 

“I’m in your room, am I not? That means something.” He answers smoothly.

“Okay, I can see how that makes sense.” You giggle as you step closer to him,”You gotta ask me though.” You grin.

“Aight.” He says and clears his throat jokingly,”So Y/N Y/LN, do you want to be my hyna? I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

“It’s about time you asked.” You smile happily and stand on your tip toes, Oscar wrapping his arm around you and closing the distance between the two of you as you share your first kiss with each other ever. It doesn’t go any further than that, wanting to take things slow with him. You pull away and sigh softly, climbing in the bed and patting the spot next to you, Oscar getting comfortable as he settles in beside you. He drapes his arm over your shoulders and you snuggle into him. He ends up staying till dawn, you guys talking about anything and everything along with a few shared kisses here and there. You grow sad when he has to leave but the sun was starting to come up and it would be easier to sneak him out right now.

“Bye.” You whisper as you lean out of your window after he hops through it.

“Bye mamas. I’ll call you this afternoon, is five okay?” He questions.

Ocar's grin grows wide as he caves in,”Okay then” He says and brings his lips down to yours. You entangle yourself around him as you two decide to go ahead and get some practice in for the future. Your future together.


End file.
